Mark Latour
Mark Latour is a buff, muscular anthropomorphic fox who is a character in the T.V. show Sonic Underground, as well as a major character of Tamers12345's youtube page. He is the Father of Mindy Latour. Appearance Mindy's dad is usually seen in his everyday attire which consists of brown tights, green gloves, a green cape, and a matching green speedo. Much like his daughter, he has orange hair that is cut short. Unlike his daughters however, he has an orange mustache and beard which are very spiky. Mindy's dad is quite muscular(although not as much as Bartleby) so much so that you can see his muscle quite clearly through his brown tights. History Mark and his daughter, Mindy, used to live in the Latour Estate before they were forced to run away from their normal lives and live on the run as freedom fighters. Mindy was excited to live on the run, but her father knew how dangerous it would be. Unlike his daughter, Mark faught in alot of wars in the past, so fighting to survive was second nature to a man like he. He did everything he needed to keep his daughter from harm, and he succeeded to do so until Dr. Robotnik's evil reign was brought to an end. At some point in time, after Sonic Underground was cancelled, Mark came across Tamers12345 and heard about his goal to bring back Sonic Underground. Currently he, along with many others, helps Tamers12345 with his youtube videos. While Mark would rather be in the garage pumping iron, he often gets caught up in the many messes that the hedgehogs and his slut of a daughter might find themselves stuck in. Never the less, he is happy to bail them out of he needs to and won't hesitate to come to his daughters aid. Personality Mark Latour is a powerful man, and believes that all men are created equal. He however does not take weakness lightly and will not think twice upon letting woman know that their place is in the kitchen making sandwiches for men. Despite this, he is a kind man who stands up for everything that is rightful and justice. Relationships *'Uncle Chuck: '''Mark and Uncle Chuck have a strong bond of respect towards one another. Their first known meeting was on a Halloween night when the hedgehog household was being overrun by zombies. The moment Mark asked Uncle Chuck how many wars he's been in, Uncle Chuck gave a heartfelt answer, and Mark looked back into his eyes with a show of approval. The two then took up arms against the attackers. Mark also seems to show awareness of Uncle Chuck being a huge Elvis Presley fan, even buying him a bobble head of the King of Rock himself. * '''Mindy Latour: '''Being the father of Mindy, there is little doubt that she means the entire world to him. Being a single parent, he takes care of his daughter to the best of his ability and is very protective of his baby girl. Although, If she acts up or starts overstepping her boundaries, such as interrupting his workout routine, he will assert his dominance over her and remind her that she is the inferior one in the household. He is also very proud of her, and really happy that her breasts and butt are so big. *'Manic the Hedgehog: 'Mark and Manic's relationship is a complicated one. On one hand, Mark knows that Manic loves Mindy with all his heart. Although, he doesn't necessarily agree with Manics lifestyle. This all goes back to one day, where he found out that Manic has a bucket in his van that he calls the "Poop Bucket." The "Poop Bucket" is a bucket in which the green Hedgehog poops in when he doesn't feel like pulling over to drop a load. Despite this tension between then, Manic proves himself time and time again that he is willing to go through many Trial & Errors if it meant making Mindy happy. Something that Mark can respect as a fellow man. Memorable Quotes * ''"Men are strong an wise, while a woman's only strength is that she can make a variety of sandwiches for us men." * "Go now, boy. Feat upon the cuisine of a f*cking man. I promise you here and now that it's even better than a Big Mac from McDonald." * "Hamburgers are a signature dish of America. Eating it is as American as apple pie. God damn I love being American. It's so f*cking bad*ss" * "I guess me and my daughter will go home, then. You all have a goodnight everybody." Trivia *Marks has a Hamburger recipe that was passed to every man in his family. It consists of Store bought Hamburger buns, a Beef patty, a single Slice of Cheese and Ketchup. *Mark fought in twice the number of wars that his pal Uncle Chuck did *Mark works out in the Garage while listening to 'It's Right Behind the Rain', by Sonic The Hedgehog - Kindergarten Days ✿ *Mark once dressed up as a vampire for Halloween *Mindy's dad once hired a birthday clown for his daughters sweet sixteen birthday party and was forced to fight him in a battle to the death.